El Show debe continuar
by oxybry
Summary: No importa lo que pase, incluso si tu corazón se está haciendo pedazos el Show debe continuar. Clasificación T por lenguaje.
1. 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**. Skip Beat, ni sus personajes son míos.

 **Advertencias.** Una angustia bastante seria por aquí. Necesitaba sacarla de mi sistema. Clasificación T por lenguaje.

* * *

Ella no iba a dejarlo ver sus lágrimas. Ella no iba a dejar que él viera como le rompía el corazón en millones de pedazos con sus mentiras. La ira se apoderó de ella como fuego que se esparce en el bosque, rápido y sin control.

—Mentiroso… Maldito mentiroso ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas ocultarlo? ¿Acaso pensabas decírmelo algún día?... No, déjame adivinar. Tal vez tu plan era explicármelo cuando tuviésemos un hijo y no pudieses explicar los ojos verdes o el cabello rubio. — rió amargamente.

—Puedo explicarlo —exclamó suplicante.

—Tuviste años, maldita sea. Acaso no pensaste en que sería buena idea develar todas las mentiras antes de poner este maldito anillo en mi dedo.

—Kyoko yo…

—Ahórratelo.

La puerta sonó

—Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san salimos al aire en 5 minutos. Si me siguen por favor.

—Un momento—lo escuchó pedir y el asistente suavemente cerró la puerta.

—Kyoko…

—No te preocupes Tsuruga-san o como te quieras llamar, interpretaré el papel de la feliz prometida… Después de todo el Show debe continuar.

Sabía que lo hería, pero su dolor no se comparaba al suyo— decidió mientras abría la puerta y plasmaba una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vamos Ren —dijo dulcemente mientras entrelazaba sus brazos— es mejor que no los hagamos esperar.

 _"_ _Aunque mi corazón se esté rompiendo y mi alma este destrozada como una mariposa a la que le arrancaron las alas, el show debe continuar. Mi sonrisa nunca debe fallar"._

* * *

NA. Las probabilidad de que algo asi ocurra son cercanas al 0.000%, pero la idea no me dejaba en paz


	2. 2

**Algunas de ustedes me pidieron considerar darle un final feliz a la historia, asi que aquí va. Son ocho viñetas en total**

* * *

Kyoko, por favor —suplicó, tomándola del brazo deteniendo su avance por la calle solitaria. Las nubes de tormenta formándose en el horizonte.

—¡No me toques! —gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre sobre su brazo.

Él, la soltó como si de hierro caliente se tratara. Era más que el veneno y la furia en sus palabras, era su postura y la tormenta que rugía embravecida en sus ojos.

Lo vio allí, de nuevo esa expresión rota… ¿Con qué derecho?

Dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mediar palabra. El anillo en su anular izquierdo pensando cada vez más con cada paso que se alejaba.

—¿Dónde ir? ¿A quién llamar? Kanae y Chiori estaban por fuera del país. Yashiro y Lory seguramente lo defenderían… El cielo rugía embravecido sobre su cabeza, rio con amargura… Cuán apropiado.

La primera gota golpeó y la segunda y la tercera. Y ella caminó perdida sin rumbo por la calle, todo era frió y solitario. El rugido de la tormenta y la torrencial lluvia ocultando el sonido de un corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

* * *

Sujeto el paraguas con fuerza. El viento azotaba cada vez más enfurecido. Fue entonces que la vio, sentada bajo la lluvia en los escalones como una niña perdida, como todos esos años atrás.

—¿Kyoko? —preguntó caminando con rapidez hacia ella.

Ella levantó la mirada. Y su corazón se rompió. Esta no era la Kyoko que él conocía, esto era más parecido a una muñeca rota.

—Kyoko —ella no respondió— dejo el paraguas de lado y la cargó en brazos, caminando con rapidez hacia el edificio.

 _¿Qué te paso?… ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

* * *

Ren espero por ella aquella noche, pero ella nunca regresó a casa.


	3. 3

Nunca supo que hacer cuando ella lloraba... Eso no había cambiado mucho. Pero ahora escuchándola llorar hasta el punto de no poder respirar, no pudo hacer más que sostenerla y dejarla llorar contra su pecho hasta que el sueño los sobrevino.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol, la golpearon en el rostro, no recordaba donde estaba, pero escuchaba el latir de un corazón y la dureza del cuerpo debajo del suyo. Sintió el picor de los ojos y los eventos de anoche regresaron a su mente amenazando con desbordar las lágrimas una vez más. Sho se removió y lentamente abrió los ojos.

—¡Hey!

—… No vas a preguntar que su… Sucedió —su voz quebrada la traicionó.

—No realmente... Creo que primero, lo mejor será desayunar... Si quieres hablar de ello después… —dejo la frase sin terminar.— Ves y toma una ducha que luces terrible —dijo haciendo una mueca.— Puedes buscar en mi closet algo para ponerte, estoy seguro que a Natsumi no le importara.

—Gracias.

Ella, le contó, le dijo todo sobre sus mentiras, sus engaños. Lo vio apretar los puños y tensar la mandíbula, después de un momento pareció calmarse.

—Si quieres le puedo romper la cara por ti.

Ella dejó escapar la risa.

—¡Hey! —Replicó haciéndose el ofendido— estoy seguro de que puedo partirle la cara… Aunque me alegra verte sonreír, ahora si pareces la Kyoko que conozco.

—No lo dudo Sho… Gracias

Él, tomó un tono más serio.

—Todavía llevas puesta la sortija.

¿Por qué no se la había quitado? —pensó ella con amargura y tristeza mientras jugada con la sortija de compromiso— Él, la engaño, le oculto deliberadamente la verdad, nunca confió en ella a pesar de repetirle una y otra vez que la amaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las siguientes palabras de Sho.

—Nunca me gusto él tipo —dijo con una clara mueca de disgusto— no en ese entonces, mucho menos ahora… Eso no es un secreto. Sin embargo, él, bueno o malo fue tu elección. Y aún hoy sigue siendo tu elección si decides seguir adelante o no con la relación. Pero independiente de ello, necesitas enfrentarlo. ¿No fuiste tú la que hace un par de años me dijo que el perdón no cambiaba el pasado, pero engrandecía el futuro? No fue esa la razón por la que me perdonaste y me dejaste ser parte de tu vida de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo perdonarlo Sho. Lo amo y por eso no puedo.

Sho, no dijo nada más.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre películas y palomitas en el sofá con las usuales discusiones, hasta que las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo.

—Vamos

—¿A dónde?

—A sacar a la basura de Tsuruga de tu mente. Nos vamos de juerga.

—Pero Sho…

—Pero nada.

* * *

 **NA**. Antes de que decidan perseguirme con un cuchillo y acusarme. A Kyoko le tomo años perdonar a Sho (no lo perdono a la bulla de los cocos), ahora son algo parecido a hermanos.


	4. 4

—Te he estado llamando toda la noche, Kyoko, todo el día. ¿Dónde has estado?

—No veo como eso es de tu interés.

—Maldita sea Kyoko. Me interesa porque te amo, porque a pesar de mis mentiras y de las razones que creas que tuve para hacerlo te amo.

Ella, no dijo nada y él, se pasó la mano desesperado entre los cabellos.

—Todavía lo traes puesto —dijo mirando el anillo en su dedo— ¿Por qué?

—No olvides que delante de las cámaras somos una pareja feliz —soltó con amargura.

—Pero no estamos frente a las cámaras.

—No lo sé de acuerdo, no lo sé.

—¿Qué haces?

—Claramente estoy empacando.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo estar aquí, no puedo estar cerca de ti —contesto sin mirarlo.

—Kyoko, por favor escúchame, te amo —pidió con ojos suplicantes.

Y lo vio. Desde que entró en el apartamento por primera vez lo vio, pálido, ojeroso, con la incipiente barba y todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior. Suspiró derrotada.

—Voy a preparar café.

Lo escuchó. Escuchó toda la historia de sus labios mientras caminaba de aquí allá como bestia enjaulada. Pero ella ya conocía casi toda esa historia, desafortunadamente había llegado a ella por manos de un tercero. Su corazón se estrujó al escucharlo hablar de su lucha interior, de sus demonios, pero su orgullo le impidió consolarle, decirle que todo estaría bien.

—Kyoko, di algo por favor.

—… ¿Planeabas decírmelo algún día?

—Trate Kyoko, trate pero… no era lo suficientemente fuerte, estaba aterrado de que me odiaras.

—Lo siento Ren —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia su maleta— Yo sé que el perdón es la única manera de sanar. Pero no puedo perdonarte... No aún.


	5. 5

**_¿Problemas en el Paraíso?_**

 _La pareja dorada del mundo del entretenimiento japonés parece estar pasando por un mal momento. Al contrario de los años anteriores en su relación, últimamente solo se les ve juntos para eventos oficiales. Una fuente anónima incluso confirmó que la actriz Kyoko, tiene días de haber dejado de compartir apartamento con su prometido después de más de 2 años de convivencia… Y las reiteradas salidas de Kyoko con el ídolo musical del momento Sho, disfrutando de la vida nocturna de Tokio o de compras, no hacen más que echarle leña al fuego. Se estará echando para atrás la novia, serán ciertos los rumores de rompimiento._

Tiró la revista con fuerza contra la barra de maquillaje de su camerino. Todo era su culpa, no quería perderla y ahora esto…

Su teléfono vibró notificándole del mensaje entrante.

 _Nuestra declaración oficial será que deje el departamento como parte de mi preparación para mi próximo rol. En cuanto a Sho no hay mucho que decir, después de todo, él, es lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano._

Ese era el primer mensaje que recibía de ella en días y solo era para ultimar los detalles de su farsa para con la prensa. Sus encuentros solo se limitaban a las apariciones para la prensa.

Su mundo se estaba derrumbando. Él, lo sabía. Siempre supo que las cosas terminarían de esa manera, no había otra forma, pero no quiso escuchar la advertencia, su corazón se había hecho el sordo.

—Tsuruga-san, si me sigue por favor.

Y fue así como durante la entrevista, rió, bromeó, respondió preguntas y descartó los _'mal intencionados rumores'..._ Sí eso era lo que ella, pedía de él, eso era lo que iba hacer.

 _"_ _Detrás de la cortina, detrás de la farsa nadie sabe lo que estoy viviendo"_


	6. 6

¿Equivalían los errores que él había cometido, a la vida que habían construido y compartido juntos todos estos años? Cambiaba un nombre a la persona que conocía, al hombre con errores y debilidades. Acaso ¿era ella perfecta?... Era correcta la decisión de dejar que todo cayera al vacío.

Miró al entrevistador y luego lo volvió a mirar a él. Ella, mejor que nadie sabía que él, no estaba fingiendo cuando decía que la amaba, entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Sintió que él, le apretaba la mano.

—¿Kyoko?

—Lo siento tanto Inou-san, me perdí en una memoria —respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Podemos saber de qué se trata?

 _Piensa, piensa._

—Oh solo estaba recordando nuestra primera cita… Perdimos las reservas, nos varamos en el medio de la nada y terminamos invitados a una fiesta de matrimonio en un pueblo del que no conocíamos su existencia.

Ren rió a su lado.

—Si, fue un verdadero desastre.

—Si, pero un desastre inolvidable —dijo sonriendo de verdad, ante la memoria— hasta ese día nunca había visto a Ren-san tan azarado.

—No puedes culpar a un chico por tratar de impresionar a la chica de sus sueños ¿o sí?

—No, no puedes —intervino el presentador.

La entrevista transcurrió con la amigable conversación y Kyoko se descubrió siendo ella misma, sin pretensiones. Por un breve momento fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

* * *

Un suave toque a la puerta de su camerino la sacó de su ensoñación.

—Adelante.

—…

—Ren ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó más con tristeza que con amargura.

—Tómate un café conmigo…

—No sé si sea buena idea.

—Kyoko, por favor. Solo cinco minutos —habló suplicante.

—Está bien.

* * *

Ella jugueteó con la taza de café hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Te extraño Kyoko

—Ren… Yo…

—Lo dañe más allá de toda posibilidad de reparación ¿no es así?

—Ren…

—Solo respóndeme una cosa Kyoko ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no has cancelado el compromiso?... Estas en todo tu derecho.

—Ambos sabemos lo que la noticia le haría a nuestras carreras —respondió sin apartar la mirada de la taza para que sus ojos no delataran la media verdad que le estaba diciendo. Porque la verdad era, que ella lo amaba de una manera casi dolorosa. Que a pesar de que le dolía aún lo amaba y lo quería en su vida.

—¿Es eso todo Kyoko?, mírame y dime que esa es la única razón —pidió sujetándole la mano.

Ella, negó con la cabeza sin apartar su mano y él, vio una luz de esperanza.

—Vuelve a casa —rogó. Me puedo mudar a la habitación de invitados, tendrás todo el espacio que quieras. Las cosas serán como quieras pero por favor vuelve a casa.

Su corazón palpito dolorosamente en su pecho. Las mentiras que ocultaron la verdad por años y que le hicieron tanto daño, ¿acaso pesaban ellas tanto para destruir dos vidas? Para dejar su futuro derrumbarse entre sus manos.

—... De acuerdo.

* * *

 **NA.** Esta historia si que ha creado bandos XD. Pero todo tiene un propósito. Al final todos manejamos las crisis de forma diferentes. Besotes y gracias por las reviews.


	7. 7

Había pasado una semana desde que volvió a casa y Re… Kuon había cumplido su promesa. Con cada día que pasaba dolía menos, pero aún lo hacía.

Él, le dio todo el espacio que ella, le pidió y sin embargo se encontró deseando que no lo hiciera. Eran esos pequeños gestos que normalmente pasarían desapercibidos los que enviaban a su corazón en un frenesí. Encontrar su té favorito esperando por ella en la mesa, una manta cubriéndola cuando se quedaba dormida en el sofá, apartar un mechón de cabello de su frente cuando la creía dormida.

Se sentó en la otra esquina del sofá, la más alejada de él, en lugar de encerrarse en su habitación. Él, solo le dedicó una sonrisa sin decir nada, su corazón se brincó un latido. Los minutos transcurrían en silencio cada uno estudiando su libreto cuando se decidió a hablar.

—Deberías quitártelos.

Él, la miró sorprendido. No le extrañó, era la primera vez que le hablaba algo más que un monosílabo.

—¿Mmmm?

—Los lentes, debe ser cansador tenerlos todo el tiempo.

—… No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda.

Ella, lo pensó por un momento.

—Entiendo... Pero estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte.

Cuando él regresó, se perdió en sus ojos, en el verde profundo que ella conocía. Pero también vio miedo y esperanza. En ese momento un manojo de emociones luchaba por tomar el control. Pero no dijo nada, solo desvió su mirada al libreto que tenía en la mano.

Despertó con una sensación cálida, se apretó con más fuerza a la fuente de su comodidad, fue entonces que se percató que estaba siendo movida. Entreabrió los ojos y lo vio. Él, la estaba cargando. Sintió como la depositaba en la cama y acomodaba las cobijas. Sintió el colchón hundirse y supuso que él, se había sentado, su voz la sorprendió.

—Lamento habernos hecho esto, ahora entiendo que no es por lo que te oculte, es el hecho de que te lo oculte lo que te destrozó. Pero la verdad es que los secretos como las desgracias, nunca vienen solos. Se van acumulando hasta que se apoderan de todo hasta que no queda lugar para nada más. Traté de negar la realidad, de ignorarla repitiéndome una y otra vez que lo hacía por ti… Porque no quería que conocieras mi oscuridad, para protegerte… No quería que perdieras la fe en la persona que conocías, la persona que he llegado a ser. Pero soy egoísta, y lo cierto es que lo hacía por mí, no por ti… Por miedo que vieras mi fealdad. Pero la verdad más grande de mi vida es que te amo y eso nunca cambiará incluso si me odias, incluso si me dejas, te seguiré amando —dijo depositando un beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Abrió los ojos y un par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparon.

Ella estaba equivocada. Él, era su amante, su amigo, su príncipe de las hadas, pero su corazón fue débil y no lo pudo ver. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

 **NA.** Mizuki para responder tu pregunta. Se fueron de fiesta como amigos. Bebieron, bailaron, hablaron, fin. Calabaza, calabaza cada quien para su casa, en el caso de Kyoko hotel y en el de Sho su apartamento.

Cierto, agregaré una o dos viñetas más a las que tenía planeada originalmente porque quedaban muy largos los capítulos. Besotes


	8. 8

_Gracias por los comentarios. No tuve tiempo de responder, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón._

* * *

 **Dos días después**

Cuando salió de su cuarto se sorprendió al escucharla tarareando en la cocina. Era extraño teniendo en cuenta que su agenda no comenzaba sino en un par de horas. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió. Su corazón se brincó un latido.

—El desayuno está casi listo. ¿Me ayudas con la mesa?

—Seguro —decidió tomar el riesgo y habló— ¿Tienes trabajo temprano? —preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

—No…

Al parecer hasta allí había quedado su intento o eso pensó hasta que ella agregó.

—Comienza en un par de horas, solo fui a correr un rato y pensé en preparar el desayuno. Ya sabes para asegurarme que no te lo sigas saltando —agregó con una mirada acusadora.

Él, dejo escapar la risa y a ella le pareció que hacía años que no la escuchaba.

—Lo que digas Kyoko-chan.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ella, al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso y él, por haberlo dejado escapar. Se maldijo por dentro. Para su sorpresa fue ella, la que rompió el silencio.

—La última vez que me llamaste así estabas ardiendo en fiebre. —soltó pensativa.

—Sí y tú cuidaste muy bien de mí.

—…

—…

—Kyoko —Kuon —los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Él, se sorprendió al escucharla llamar su nombre.

—Las damas primero.

—No, no. Tú primero.

—Me preguntaba si aceptarías almorzar conmigo.

Ella pareció meditarlo por un momento.

—Claro… ¿Me recoges?

—Mi placer.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio.

—No olvides avisarme donde recogerte —dijo levantándose para irse. Y en un gesto más habitual que premeditado se inclinó y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho se quedó allí esperando el rechazo de ella, un rechazo que nunca llego. Ella, solo le sonrió y alisó alguna arruga imaginaria en la solapa de su saco antes de agregar.

—Que tengas un buen día.


	9. 9

Allí estaban sentados en el restaurante, cada uno mirando su plato, temerosos de romper el silencio. Se debatía sobre qué decir hasta que él, se aclaró la garganta

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu mañana?

—Bien —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—…

—…

Él, dejo escapar un suspiró.

—Este almuerzo está resultando ser más tenso que cuando te pedí nuestra primera cita.

Ella dejó escapar la risa.

—Lo sé, es tan parecido que no es gracioso —dijo sin poder parar de reírse.

—Pues para no encontrarlo gracioso, no puedes parar de reír.

—No lo puedo evitar —dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

—No te culpo —agregó tratando de disimular la risa— En esa ocasión asustamos a más de uno.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para romper la tensión. La conversación fluyó. Era la más larga que hubiesen tenido desde aquel día. Una conversación casual sobre trabajo, amigos y proyectos. Una conversación como las de siempre, con las pequeñas discusiones por nimiedades, las bromas por aquí y por allá. Una conversación que habilidosamente esquivó temas espinosos. Un almuerzo tranquilo, un almuerzo feliz. Ella tenía cosas por decir pero esperaría la noche cuando los dos estuvieran en casa.

* * *

Lo escuchó cuando entró a la cocina.

—Bienvenido.

—Estoy en casa —lo escuchó responder y se encontró extrañando su beso—. Eso huele delicioso.

—Gracias. Ves a ponerte cómodo, la cena estará en un par de minutos.

La cena transcurrió con calma y fue cuando estaban lavando los platos cuando decidió abordar el tema.

—Lamento no haberte escuchado.

—…

— Estaba tan ahogada en mi dolor, que no quise escuchar lo que me decías.

—… Si la culpa es de alguien es mía…

—No me importa de quién es la culpa… Solo quiero…

—¿Olvidar? —interrumpió él.

—No. Quiero conocer tu pasado, tratar de encontrar el sentido a tus secretos. Quiero conocer todo de ti y eso incluye las partes rotas, las que no quieres que vea.

—... De acuerdo.

Y esa fue la primera de muchas noches. Él, le dijo poco a poco sobre su pasado y ella, de a poco fue entendiendo sus motivaciones. Su vida había sido difícil. Corn era tal vez una de las pocas memorias que atesoraba de aquellos días. Probablemente, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era querer dejar el pasado atrás, no dejar que te definiera. Su vida, sin embargo, le había demostrado que el pasado era parte de quién era, de la persona que había llegado a ser.

Ellos, eran fuertes. Estarían bien, eso era un hecho... Un paso a la vez.

* * *

 **NA.** Ahora si, dos mas y quizás un epilogo. Supongo que debería cambiarle el titulo a la historia o hacer maromas en el epilogo para que le siga quedando el nombre. Como siempre gracias por los reviews.


	10. 10

Una semana más transcurrió y cada día se encontraba extrañándolo más en su cama.

Casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad… O tal vez sería más preciso decir como al inicio… No tampoco sería correcto decirlo así… Con la verdad al desnudo, nuevas rutinas se habían asentado, una parte de Kuon, de la que solo había tenido vistazos se dejaba ver con más claridad y lo amaba.

Él, se estaba abriendo a ella. Sacaban tiempo para compartir un almuerzo, para salir a correr una mañana, o a veces se trataba de gestos tan simples como esperar al otro para cenar, enviar un mensaje solo para saber cómo marchaba su día o largas conversaciones con una copa de vino.

Estaban en el sofá viendo una película cuando decidió hablar.

—Kyoko.

—¿Qué sucede Kuon? —preguntó volteándolo a ver.

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

—¿Y es?

—…

—Sabes que no como gente ¿cierto?

Dejó escapar la risa.

—Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—Eso fue cruel.

—Deberías verte en un espejo cuando estas enojada… Eres realmente aterradora.

—Brabucón… Pero ¿Qué era? Vamos dime.

Tomó aire para darse fuerza.

—Como dije hay algo que he querido preguntarte, pero primero quiero que conozcas a un par de personas.

—Puedo preguntar ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Cerrando los ojos y apretando la mano de ella, soltó.

—Mis padres.

* * *

No fue una conversación sencilla, el hecho de conocer formalmente a sus padres hasta ahora, aunque fuese por vídeo conferencia tocó una fibra que hizo que en el fondo su corazón doliera. Dejo el sentimiento de lado… Eso no era lo importante. Él, había querido que ella los conociera y eso era lo que contaba.

Kuu, se había disculpado con ella y Julienna se disculpó por el comportamiento de los dos, padre e hijo. Y expresó reiteradamente su deseo de conocerla en persona y el descontento con el accionar de su hijo. Así como también extendió una invitación para que fueran a visitarlos cuando quisieran.

—Ellos, parecen buenas personas.

—Lo son. Y si los dejas te querrán como si fueses su propia hija.

—¿Eso crees?

—No lo creo… Estoy seguro… Y aún hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

—Cierto ¿Qué era?

—Kyoko, —dijo tomándola de la mano— no merezco tu amor y aún así me lo das libremente a pesar de todos mis errores. Estoy lejos de ser perfecto, has sido testigo y víctima de mis errores y mis fallas, has visto la fealdad que habita en mí y aún permaneces a mi lado… Te he fallado, pero te amo y puedo prometer que haré todo en mi poder para no volverte a fallar.

—¿Kuon?

—Mogami Kyoko... ¿ _Todavía_ te casarías conmigo?

Ella, se apartó de él y se concentró en sus manos.

—Yo… Yo.

El mundo se detuvo en ese instante.

—Te amo… Te amo, eso no ha cambiado. Te amo con todas tus piezas… Pero… Solo diré que sí, si prometes recordar que ahora y siempre estaré a tu lado, que no estás solo y eso incluye compartir tus cargas, tus secretos… ¿Puedes prometerlo?

—Puedo hacerlo… Nunca lo olvidaré.

Ella sonrió y poniendo su frente contra la suya respondió.

—Mi respuesta no ha cambiado… Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma…

—¿Es eso un sí?

—Sí, aún quiero casarme contigo.

Sus labios se perdieron en los de él, recorriendo la familiar calidez de su boca, perdiéndose en la suavidad de las caricias. Pero el hambre, se juntó con la necesidad. El beso se convirtió en un fiero campo de batalla donde cada contendiente luchaba por la supremacía.

El fuego consumiéndolos, cuerpos buscándose, manos arrancando y recorriendo y arañando desesperadamente. Dos fieras hambrientas, desesperadas por sucumbir a los placeres de la carne.

—Por favor —suplicó.

Él, le dedicó una sonrisa oscura.

—No tendrás que pedirlo dos veces—le susurró al oído apoyándola con fuerza contra la puerta mientras embestía.

Tenían que reponer el tiempo perdido. Por ahora tendrían que conformarse con esa noche. Pero él, se aseguraría que fuera una, que la pequeña fiera salvaje entre sus brazos no pudiese olvidar… Después tendrían tiempo de sobra para ponerse al día, él se aseguraría de ello.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NA.** El epilogo en un par de días. Gracias por leer.

 **Ahora los cortes comerciales.** Invitarlas a que se pasen por LasTresMoiras a leer Siete pecados capitales.


	11. Epilogo

Algunos años después

Yukihito Yashiro, no quería estar allí pero cuando puso en marcha su plan de retirada dos miradas gélidas lo dejaron clavado en su lugar. Así que ahora mismo estaba sentado en el camerino de su representado y su muy embarazada esposa tratando de no moverse, mucho menos respirar, guardando la esperanza de ser invisible.

La tensión en la habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo… Claro que eso no alcanzaba a describir las miradas asesinas que se enviaban el uno al otro, si estuviesen en la selva estaba seguro que ya se habrían lanzado a por la garganta del otro.

Trató de hacerse más pequeño, no era de sabios entrometerse en peleas de marido y mujer… Pero juraría que escuchó a Kyoko gruñir a su izquierda, pero eso no era posible, ¿cierto?...Kyoko-chan gruñendo… No había manera.

Escuchó a Kuon resoplando.

—Idiota —la oyó murmurar.

—Te he dicho que no es mi culpa.

—¿Qué tan difícil es conseguir una sandía con crema y chile?

Trató de ocultar su horror ante la mencionada combinación.

—Primero, estamos en invierno, segundo, eran las dos treinta de la mañana y tercero, era el cuarto pedido de la noche. Yo también necesito dormir.

Observó el intercambio de palabras como quien mira un partido de tenis. La bola estaba del lado de Kyoko.

—¿Dormir?... Y ¿Qué hay de mí? TU hijo no me deja dormir a punta de patadas.

Punto para Kyoko.

—Es tu hijo también.

Punto para Kuon.

—Todo eso es tu culpa.

¿Mmm?

—¿Mi culpa?... Te recuerdo que para bailar tango se necesitan dos y debo agregar que tú estabas más que dispuesta y deseosa por participar.

Sintió el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas, quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, no quería escuchar los detalles de la vida sexual de sus amigos. Afortunadamente tocaron a la puerta en ese instante… Para él, porque la mirada de odio que le dedicaron al ofensivo objeto pudo haberlo sacado de las bisagras.

Se levantó lentamente y camino hacia la puerta donde esperaba un miembro del staff.

—Yashiro-san, están listos para empezar, vengo para guiar a los Hizuri.

—Gracias, enseguida les informo.

—No es necesario, Yashiro —dijo Kyoko colgada del brazo de Kuon con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, mariposas y flores bailando alrededor de la pareja.

El pobre asistente de producción se sonrojó, ¿y él?... Bueno, él quería esconderse en un rincón, protegerse de esas sonrisas siniestras y aterradoras que nadie más parecía entender. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar que el pronto a nacer Kasuki Hizuri podría heredar el lado demoníaco de sus padres.

Los vio salir y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá… Necesitaba vacaciones, trabajar con Kuon y Kyoko Hizuri le estaba sacando canas verdes… Se quitó los lentes y se presionó el puente en la nariz tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

Bienvenido al mundo de los Hizuri, donde pase lo que pase, el show debe continuar.


End file.
